


Falcon Big Butt

by seacrest_hulk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Butt-man Bucky Barnes, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, I'm a little sorry, M/M, Pre-Slash, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seacrest_hulk/pseuds/seacrest_hulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is an ass man, and Sam is all ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falcon Big Butt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allourheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/gifts).



> This idea got in my head and wouLDN't go away so here it is, maybe??? part 1?????
> 
> Blame Mackie for calling Chris 'Captain Small Ass'  
> And blame Chris for calling Mackie 'Falcon Big Butt'  
> 

Dawn was half an hour off yet, but the air was already warm, muggy. The city was largely still sleeping with only the gentle roars of a handful of cars making it into the park, the resident birds not even fully awake yet.

The Winter Soldier, Bucky, as he’d taken to addressing himself, had tucked himself away in the branches of a large tree, one of hundreds in the area, and was waiting for Captain America and The Falcon, Steve and Sam, to show up. For a few weeks now he’d been tailing them, never getting too close, only silently observing. 

This morning it was their usual run that he was staking out. Bucky knew the route they were going to take, had specifically picked out the best vantage point for it, and was not disappointed when they finally showed and he could keep eyes on them the entire time.

Theoretically keep eyes on them the entire time, that is. Steve made it hard to watch them both nonstop with his refusal to take it slow as they ran lap after lap. Every now and then Bucky caught a word or two in the wind between the pair of them, but it’s mostly their feet striking the pavement that fills the air for a long stretch of time.

The sun is fully hanging in the sky when he sees them slowing down to a stop, close enough to his perch that he can hear them, close enough that he has a moment of panic thinking that he’d been made. 

But they don’t see him, they don’t even glance his way. 

“That’s gotta be tough, being passed up how many times now by a man in his nineties?” Steve is smiling, warm and broad, as he slings an arm around Sam’s shoulders. While he isn’t even close to sweating, Sam is absolutely drenched.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever,” Sam grunts out, trying for annoyed as he makes sure to get his funk all up on Steve’s nice clean shirt, but the stupid grin on his face betrays him. “One of these days, just you wait, I’ll be pulling the laps around you, old man. Then I won’t have to be staring at that tiny little thing you call an ass all morning. Captain America, more like Captain Small Ass.”

Bucky tilts his head down at this for a moment, and yeah, objectively he can agree. Captain America’s waist narrows to nigh nothing, and doesn't do much to hold his attention. 

An easy chuckle comes out from Steve, “Hey, it’s not small, it’s _lean_ , unlike a certain Falcon Big Butt’s.” If Steve’s face is any gauge to go off of, he is barely containing himself from an out loud congratulation of ‘sick burn, Steve,’ while Sam throws his head back and laughs, playfully pushing him away. 

Bucky’s eyes flit downwards again, his intent to assess the validity of the statement and to look only long enough to verify it, but then he sees it as if for the first time. Even partially hidden under those baggy sweats he wears for runs, Bucky can make out the contours of Sam’s backside with ease, and it is large, round, and indecently plush. He can see the muscles flex and relax as he shifts his weight, teasing at its firmness, and it’s enough to make Bucky’s mouth water. 

His throat is suddenly working, swallowing without his permission, as Sam bends into a stretch.  

“Jealous much?” Sam grins and wiggles his ass for effect, completely carefree in the moment.

Wood splinters beneath metal fingertips and the ghost of a breath catches in Bucky’s throat, his eyes hungry and dick growing heavy as he takes in every detail of the way Sam’s ass jiggles. It’s all he can do to keep quiet, to keep watching.

Steve is just shaking his head, bemusement written all across his face, “Don’t make me push you over.”

“Yeah? I’d like to see you try!” Sam feints to the left, to the right, and then bolts off down the sidewalk, his laughs fast turning to angry shouts as Steve passes him by on his left.

  

Bucky waits a few minutes before he moves, sliding his eyes closed as he mentally reviews what he just saw. Sam has an ass, Sam has a _wonderful_ ass. His dick is still pleasantly tight and straining against his pants when he finally allows himself to thunk his head back against the tree. Hesitantly, he presses his fleshy hand between his legs, biting at his bottom lip when the pressure there builds further. It’s good, but not what he wants, and what he wants just took off down the street.

“Fuck.”


End file.
